Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension structure for supporting a wheel in a saddle-ride type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
As a suspension structure for a front wheel of a motorcycle, a structure in which left and right front forks (telescopic forks) are supported by an under-bracket, and a steering angle is switched using a steering stem shaft fixed to the under-bracket is known in the art (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-213740).